witchesofeastendfandomcom-20200222-history
Ingrid Beauchamp
Ingrid Beauchamp is one of the main characters of Witches of East End. She is the daughter of Joanna Beauchamp and Victor Beauchamp, niece of Wendy Beauchamp and older sister of Freya and Frederick Beauchamp. Personality Ingrid is the more mild-mannered daughter of Joanna Beauchamp who has been working as a librarian for East End Public Library and has now been given the task of curating a local university's newly-donated collection of historic documents relating to witchcraft in Southern New England from the 1650's to the present day. She calls herself a "wallflower" and a "rational skeptic". She is described as thoughtful and cautious by her mother. Her aunt appreciates that Ingrid is reliable and always there for them, comparing her to an anchor. Though she pretty much lives up to these words, Ingrid is annoyed by it. She says that she can be fearless and bold, which she has done more than once, albeit with varying results. She almost died trying to reverse the curse upon her that came about after she resurrected Wendy with a spell she wrote herself. She has been interested in witchcraft since before the events of the series, using it as the subject of her doctorial dissertation and going out of her way to get a job much related to the craft that only PhD's can get. She never believed in witchcraft and only studied it, at first, until her mom revealed to her a big secret: she and her sister, Freya, are witches. She was reluctant to use her powers at first, having had to deal with tragedy early on since she came into them. But, she has grown more confident in using her powers and has since become very skilled in using them in such a short time. However, Ingrid has shown a different side of herself since she and Dash began interacting with each other on a deeper level. Though she didn't want to reveal anything to Dash yet, Ingrid finally did so and promised to help Dash control his powers, something he gratefully agreed to. She went out of her way to help hide the body of a man that Dash killed to protect her and lied to Freya about all of it, something Ingrid wouldn't normally do. Biography Early Life Like her family, Ingrid was born in Asgard. When her Grandfather King Nikolaus took the throne, she was made Princess of the kingdom. In the first episode, it is found out that Ingrid and Freya are re-incarnations of previous lives. After being banished from Asgard, their mother Joanna was cursed to birth to her girls, over and over and raise them until their untimely death when they are still young. In pilot we are also shown in clips of Joanna visiting their grave sites. One of Ingrids earliest incarnations was during the 1600's, where she was burned at the stake by Witch Hunters alongside her sister Freya. Judging by Joanna's reaction to their deaths, this is assumed to be their first deaths. One of Ingrid's incarnation occured in the 1900's. Ingrid worked at the Beauchamp apothecary which is now the site of the East End Public Library. The Apothecary was a family run business which she helped her Mum and Aunt run whilst Freya was in San Fransisco. At Some point around 1905, Ingrid began a secret relationship with a Witch named Archibald Browning. Archibald Browning was responsible for creating Fair haven which he used to house his cult of Witches. The Cult took part in blood filled orgies and at the time was surrounded by much fear from outsiders. Ingrid planned to run away and get married to Archibald but she was stopped by Wendy, Archibald then attacked Wendy and tried to get Ingrid to kill her aunt but she refused. Instead, Wendy used her powers to throw a metal ball at Archibald, however Ingrid jumped in the way, trying to protect Archibalds daughter Athena, the ball hit Ingrid and threw her off the balcony inside the Apothecary, killing her instantly. 'Season 1' Ingrid Beauchamp/Season 1 Relationships Family Joanna Beauchamp Joanna is Ingrid's mother. After living a relatively normal life, Joanna was forced to reveal a secret that she kept from both Ingrid and her younger sister, Freya, all these years: they are witches. Though Ingrid was very much overwhelmed by how huge this secret was, she eventually gotten used to it and she didn't hold it against her mother for keeping it, unlike Freya. Their relationship as mother and daughter is generally close and affectionate. Joanna appreciates how grounded, responsible, and reliable her eldest daughter is and was both excited and saddened when Ingrid decided to move out of the Beauchamp home. She would remind Ingrid to live her life to the fullest and helped her accept that there is good and evil inside everyone, even Ingrid. Victor Beauchamp Victor is Ingrid's formerly estranged father. Ingrid originally didn't want to get to know her father, insinuating that despite whatever reasons he had, he still left them. However, things began to change when Ingrid wanted to know about Asgard and asked her dad about it, though she made it clear that she wasn't ready to reconnect with him yet. As of now, she doesn't know that her father sacrificed himself to save Joanna and Freya. Wendy Beauchamp Wendy is Ingrid's formerly estranged aunt. When they first met, Ingrid was rather reluctant to getting close to her, as she remembers coming across a picture of the two of them from way back in Fair Haven. However, Ingrid and Joanna come home to Wendy dying from a stab wound caused by the Shifter, warning them of what the Shifter has done to Freya before finally passing on. Ingrid didn't know that Wendy had nine lives so she brought her back with a resurrection spell, something that Wendy didn't appreciate. However, the Beauchamp women worked together to save Freya and trap her attacker in a painting. Since then, Wendy and Ingrid have grown very close, as the older Beauchamp lady would teach her niece about magic and get her out of very dangerous situations, like the after-effects of a poorly written spell. She bonded with her over the after-effects of Ingrid's resurrection spell, trying to help her accept whatever consequences it entailed. When Adam died as a price for Ingrid's spell and Ingrid kept his spirit with her, Wendy found out instinctively and told her to do what she needs to do what's best for everyone, no matter how much Ingrid resisted. When Ingrid found out about what happened with Wendy and Ingrid of the 1900's, she was shocked and apologized to her aunt, feeling that she is completely capable of what her past self did. Wendy comforted Ingrid of her concerns and bonded with her, telling her that the present Ingrid is her favorite and she loved her. Wendy appreciates how grounded and responsible Ingrid is, much to the latter's slight chagrin. Freya Beauchamp Freya is Ingrid's younger sister. Having grown up together, Ingrid and Freya share a deep and close bond. They are perfectly comfortable with each other and talk to each other about a lot of things. Ingrid is very supportive of Freya with whatever decision she makes. Freya was happy for her sister when she started dating again and felt sad that Ingrid was going to move out, thinking she herself would be the one to do it first. Freya and Ingrid share similar concerns for Dash's growing powers and the older Beauchamp sister was not above lying to Freya about the things she did for the new warlock. Frederick Beauchamp Frederick is Ingrid's younger brother. Though Ingrid and Frederick had little interaction since he came back, they do care about each other and the former was thrilled to find out that she had a younger brother. He told stories about the crazy things she did back in Asgard, something that makes her smile. Friends Barb Barb is Ingrid's best friend and co-worker. She came to Ingrid when she had problems with getting pregnant and they did a fertility spell with Hudson for fun. But, soon after, Barb miraculously got pregnant and thanked Ingrid for somehow making it happen, even making her the godmother of her first child. However, Barb's life and that of her unborn child's was at risk because of what seemed to be the consequence of Ingrid's resurrection spell. However, she wasn't the target of Ingrid's curse, as soon after Ingrid receives the good news that Barb and her baby are safe, Adam (her boyfriend at the time) died in front of her. Hudson Rafferty Hudson is one of Ingrid's best friends and co-workers. His dry wit extends to Ingrid, who he lied to about him being late for work and sarcastically compliemented her on her earrings. But, despite those little scuffles, Hudson truly cares about Ingrid. He helped her do the fertility spell for Barb and witnessed her try a spell to help her with her job worries. Dash Gardiner Dash Gardiner is Freya's ex-fiance. Though they had little to no interaction in the first season, Dash and Ingrid finally had a moment when he approached her about how is it possible that she has an identical brain structure as, apparently, another patient of his (he was really talking about himself). During their brief conversation, Dash didn't show any anger or resentment towards Ingrid, speaking to her in a friendly manner. He even kept her from seeing her boss walked into the 4th of July celebrations, who was attacked by an unknown entity and had the symbol of the King carved into his chest, much like one of Dash's patients. Ingrid would then witness Dash killing Kyle Hutton, his blackmailer, with his growing powers and promised that she'll help him control his powers. She then cast a spell to keep the body hidden and Dash was grateful to Ingrid for helping him and telling him the truth. Dash confirmed that he truly does care for Ingrid when he went out of his way to check up on her and reassured her that what happened between them wasn't her fault. He even promised to do anything for her in return for all her help. He spoke highly of Ingrid to Killian, unlike how he called Freya a lying bitch. Ingrid helped him again when a spell he did with Killian went horribly wrong. When the dust settled, Dash discovered the wounds Ingrid sustained from feeding the Mandragora and he promises to help her fill in the blanks and figure out what happened with her. Love interests Adam Noble Adam was probably Ingrid's first love. Even before the series began, Adam has shown interest in her. However, she would laugh it off, thinking it was a joke. However, things came to a head when Adam had to deal with the case of Bill Thatcher's murder, a crime that Joanna Beauchamp was thought to be responsible for. Ingrid took offense to how Adam was handling the case and only began talking to him after he was taken off of it. They began to date soon after, but Ingrid was afraid that Adam would be affected by the curse caused by the resurrection spell she cast on Wendy. She and Adam met soon after Barb was sent to the hospital after she had a pregnancy complication. When Ingrid told Adam that Barb and the baby were going to be okay, he suddenly died from an aneurysm right in front of Ingrid. Ingrid was so devastated that she cast a spell that summoned his spirit, keeping him from passing on. Though Ingrid and Adam enjoyed their time together, Ingrid knew she had to let Adam go, and she did. Adam reassured her that he'll always be watching over her before he finally passed on. Enemies Mike Mike was a researcher on the occult that met Ingrid on a rather bad note in the Public Library. However, he came to her aid when George, a man who wanted to ask Ingrid out, wouldn't leave her alone. They became friends rather quickly and he would gladly show his research to him and she would keep the library open so he could do some more, much to Mike's gratitude. However, once they began talking about Asgard and witches in East End, Ingrid suddenly became a little put off by him. When he began insisting that she was a witch, he literally swung an axe to his thigh, forcing Ingrid to heal him. Ingrid then tried to derail Mike's plans to find the portal to Asgard. However, he beat her right to it and held her at gunpoint as they went to the catacombs under Fair Haven to open the portal. Ingrid was shot in the arm by Mike and she successfully opened the portal. However, Mike was incinerated by the intense light that radiated from the portal only moments after it opened. Ingrid felt sorry for Mike when she found out what happened to him, despite the fact that he put her life at risk. Penelope Gardiner Penelope Gardiner was the Shifter who was attacking Ingrid's family. However, it seemed that Penelope never did anything to harm Ingrid directly, probably because of the fact that Ingrid was like a mother to her in a past life. However, Ingrid was more than happy to help her family face whatever the Shifter threw at them. Powers and Abilities Ingrid is a witch whose powers come from her strength of mind. Like any other witch, she has the ability to move things with her mind, cast spells, and have limited control over the weather. Like the rest of the Beauchamp women, she was cursed upon being banished from Asgard by her grandfather. She was cursed with never being able to live past the age of 30 through horrible deaths, such as burning at the stake or falling victim to her aunt's spell and falling from a great height. However, she gets another chance at life every time she dies. This is because not too long after she dies, Joanna would end up being pregnant with Ingrid again. In Ingrid's past life, she was skilled at writing spells. Wendy, her aunt, compared Ingrid writing a spell to Mozart composing a concierto. With practice, she will be able to write her own spells as she did in her past life. However, Wendy states that this will take years of practice. She tried once, but it would've ended disastrously if not for Wendy's timely intervention. Ingrid's first significant act of magic was a resurrection spell (a powerful piece of magic for a novice like Ingrid, at that point) that brought her aunt, Wendy, back to life after being stabbed to death by the Shifter. When Wendy first taught Ingrid how to use her power of telekinesis, Ingrid was able to empty the middle of a lake of fish with just her mind whilst Freya was unable to lift a rock out of the lake, showing her great potential despite being a relative novice. Ingrid is the key to Asgard, as she is the only person with the ability to open the portal. According to the Occult History of Sorcery, Ingrid possesses four arcane abilities that are unique to her status as the Key, but these abilities are yet to be revealed. *'Telekinesis' *'Spell Casting' *'Healing' *'Precognitive Dreaming' *'Telekinetic Wave Emission ' *'Pyrokinesis' *'Chlorokinesis ' *'Mediumship' *'Reincarnation' Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character Promo Ingrid S1 02.png|Ingrid's Promotional Picture Promo 101 12.png|Ingrid talking to Freya tumblr_mxoicaHPU51rjrfw0o1_500.png|Ingrid talking with Adam tumblr_mzsiajPNw71rjrfw0o1_500.png|Ingrid talking to Adam tumblr_mxoian9qew1rjrfw0o1_500.png|Ingrid reading the Newspaper tumblr_mwstfsJBv41sdac1fo3_500.jpg|Ingrid reading the Grimoire tumblr_mwstpzaBQK1sdac1fo1_500.jpg|Ingrid reading the Grimoire Witches-of-East-End-Season-1-Episode-3-Today-I-am-a-Witch-8.jpg|Ingrid with Wendy tumblr_mxekpcEpyV1ruddb1o3_500.png|Ingrid with Adam tumblr_mwarucSiiM1qenqvto2_500.jpg|Past Ingrid with Archibald ku-xlarge (2).jpg|Past Ingrid tumblr_my0u72dals1ro2oibo3_250.png|Ingrid with Victor INGRID.jpg|Ingrid with Mike tumblr_my0u72dals1ro2oibo5_500.png|Ingrid casting a spell with her mother, aunt, and sister 10355513_1482219101995298_2130983230104943175_o.jpg|Season Two promotional image 10371750_296254647219978_8695238506532976724_n.jpg|Ingrid reading the Occult History of Sorcery 10394031 807901272575894 5658929665432356500 n.jpg|Promotional Picture 10527399 807901015909253 9070636302079357632 n.jpg|Ingrid talking to Freya 10544341 807901032575918 1833915000174658434 n.jpg|Ingrid, Freya, and Wendy 10403684 807901135909241 1997515801033129747 n.jpg|Promotional Picture Ingrid2.png|Season Two Promotional Picture Freya and Ingrid.png|Ingrid talking to Freya Ingrid, Joanna and Wendy.png|Ingrid, Wendy, and Joanna at the portal of Asgard Promo Ingrid S1 03.png Promo Ingrid S1 01.png Novel Counterpart In the novel Ingrid is described as having a rigid modeling-school posture and prim. She is always appearing between her late twenties and early thirties. She is very much like her onscreen counterpart. Notes *In A Few Good Talismen ''it is shown that Ingrid and Freya were burnt at the stake in 1693. According to the intense wrath of their mother Joanna, it could have either been their first death or one she couldn't have predicted. *In ''Electric Avenue, ''a gravestone from one of her previous incarnations is shown - it states her lifetime from 1876 to 1906. The day she died, killed accidentally by Wendy, Freya died a few hours afterwards. *In A Parching Imbued'', it was revealed that Ingrid is the second key to Asgard. Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Witches Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Beauchamp Family